For What It's Worth
by Hemogasms
Summary: Not your typical Calzona...“I love you” Arizona gave in, she couldn’t stop herself from saying it, she couldn’t lie “Okay” came the reply “Bye”. How does this fairytale end? Happily ever after? Happily ever never?... Rated T to be safe.
1. Alone

**AN: So, this started out as a pretty dark and twisty oneshot, until I realised I couldn't do it to Calzona! Plus everyone was miserable, and my bff ordered me to write more... So think there's going to be three parts to this now, stick with it through the first chapter, all shall be revealed :).**

**Callie and Arizona still don't belong to me, sadly the situation might...**

Arizona lay across the bed, her face buried in the pillows. How the hell could she do this, how could she give her the world, in words, in promises, written behind her eyes with every kiss and every smile over the past six months, how could she let her dare to dream again then rip it all away. Sure things had been difficult, to be truthful they'd been hell, surgeries had come thick and fast, and Arizona was now the only peds attending since Dr Berry went on maternity leave, meaning her workload had been unbearable, not to mention coping with Callie's dad and her families refusal to accept their relationship on top of all that.

_I am so stupid, so stupid_, Arizona told herself, resisting the urge the press her face even harder into the sheets. _I was there for her, I stood by her, held her hand, walked her through it, advised her. I stood up to her Dad, as scared and angry as I was I did it, for her_. The thoughts kept on coming, unrelenting, the tears escaping from her blue eyes were making pools where they fell, the sobs wracked her body, she could barely breathe, barely move, she just lay there paralysed as her heart broke and she choked on the betrayal and abandonment she felt consuming her.

She blamed herself for where she was left now, alone, with nothing, time and time again she trusted people, let them in, let them get so close that they took a piece of her so big when they tore away that she always ended up back in the same place, on the floor fighting just to function. She scrunched her eyes tighter closed as she the image of Calliope crept into her head, her perfect brown eyes, full of love and promise, the whispered words, the winks that were reserved just for her... how the hell could she do this, how could she let her dream, let her fight for her, let her push through the boundaries that had been thrown thick and fast up in front of them in their relationship, how the hell could she let her go through all that to end it with six simple words. "I can't do this anymore".

A fresh wave of emotion burned in Arizona's throat, she tried to swallow it down to no avail. She hated being like this, feeling like this, knowing that somebody had broken her down as completely as this, after the last time, when she swore to herself, she promised that she'd never go here again, never let somebody have so much of her that they had the power to do this. Yet over the months it had been so effortless, so easy to give herself over piece by piece into Calliope's seeming steady, open arms.

All the nights they'd laid awake talking, telling each other about every facet of their lives, their childhood, what made them who they were. The words that had shattered her world swirled inside her head, like leaves caught in an eternal breeze, making no sense "I don't know why Arizona, I just know that, no...I can't, I just don't want to..." Was it something she did? How could Calliope love her, and she knew that despite everything she loved her, and just not want her anymore. How could she want to throw her away, like a used pair of surgical gloves?

The tears still fell silently in the dark room, Arizona felt her body shaking, emotionally exhausted, and did nothing to control the movement, she prayed for the deep exhausted sleep, for the numbness that felt so far away but at some point would inevitably arrive. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this was her fault, she had planned so much for her and Calliope, and seems they shared everything she was never afraid to share her plans with her. As her heart broke piece by piece inside her chest Arizona realised that nothing was for certain, nothing could be relied upon.

A lone sob escaped into the darkness, right now as she lay broken on the bed she didn't want forever anymore, Calliope wasn't the woman she wanted to marry and have children with, she was no longer the woman Arizona wanted her fairytale ending with, but right now Calliope was all she wanted, no obligation, no ties, she just wanted to be in her strong arms for one more night.

"One last time" she whispered her voice breaking. One more kiss, one more smile, just even to look at her one more time. When she'd called she'd been on a train, speeding in the opposite direction to where Arizona froze stunned as she delivered the blows; going to the airport to go home and be with her family, _more like to runaway_ Arizona thought. Runaway from her, runaway from all the promises she'd made, not that they mattered anymore_. _

_Maybe I asked too much_, she thought to herself, _maybe I let myself get to far ahead, too lost in the dream of what could be, instead of enjoying what we had right in front of us_, she choked on her breath as she realised this was all her own fault, all her own doing, once again she Arizona Robbins had destroyed one of the most important things in her life.

_Of course Calliope was eventually going to freak out over all the talk of marriage and forever, because for someone like Calliope forever was just too long of a time, she'd rather go day by day and if that equalled forever great, and if not she'd be fine regardless_.

Arizona had never had that luxury, all her life had been spent being abandoned and reclaimed, by her father, who was her whole world, who she barely saw during his military career. All the weekends she spent as a child hiding under her bed, listening to the screaming, hearing him leave, fearing he'd never come back, all the times she'd looked him in the eye and told him she was fine, that he should go and be happy "Go Daddy" she'd said, and smiled and waved as he left in his van, before running upstairs and ripping open her skin to make sure she was still capable of feeling, anything. She loved him enough to let him go, to push him away, away from his miserable life with her mother in a loveless marriage he had braved for years just for her and her brother's benefit.

Why did everyone she loved try to leave her? She hated Calliope for this, for what she'd done, for making her feel this way, for leaving her, without even an explanation, without even a goodbye. Her tone was harsh, devoid of emotion as she called time on their relationship, her reasons unclear, and her words unforgiving.

"Calliope please..." she felt physically sick at the way she'd begged her to stay "Things have been bad, I know, but please, I've been stressed over the hospital, but I should never have let that affect us, I just want another chance, that's all I ask", the same words again was all she would say,

"I can't, I just don't want to...I can't Arizona, okay?!" Anger took over, making the tears hot as they ran down her burning cheeks, after six months of sharing their lives, their beds, she couldn't even try, after having let her down in the most fatal of ways, after letting her dream again and then reminding her why she shouldn't, she flatly refused even to see her, to talk, to be any part of her life.

The very last statement she said, sounded so false, so hollow, it had torn her soul in half just to hear it, "I have to go, have to get to work" Arizona had said "Oh, well we'll talk later then, I still want to be friends Arizona" a long heart wrenching pause hung heavily in the air, filled with unspoken words as the phone line crackled, "I love you" Arizona gave in, she couldn't stop herself from saying it, she couldn't lie "Okay" came the reply "Bye". It was in that moment for the first time, she knew, Calliope, her Calliope, who she had loved unconditionally, fought for tirelessly, and trusted endlessly was gone. Arizona knew she was a strong woman, and hearing that final note in her voice she knew that she had made her mind, she had just closed the door so tightly on their relationship that it would never, could never again be opened; she had just slammed the door so hard in her face that she knew she'd never recover. Lying there on her bed, her nails dug deep into the inside of her wrists, though she wouldn't go break the bathroom equipment like she once would have, she simply lay there and relaxed into the burning sensation as her nails broke her skin. Right there, in that moment, lying across her bed, Arizona Robbins promised herself one thing, one thing that she would never again forsake for anything or anyone. She would never ever, ever, trust someone like that again until the day she died, and she would certainly _never_ ever beg for someone to be with her again, because no one, not even Calliope Torres, the woman she had once believed to be the love of her life, was worth a sacrifice like that.


	2. Chinese whispers

**AN: So this started as a very depressing oneshot... which I re-read and couldn't believe I did that to Callie and Arizona, plus quite a few of you guys thought I was mean. So here it is, part two of what I think is going to finish up as a threeshot. I'm not going to comment on the ending, but I guess everyone deserves a little more explanation, and the girls deserve a chance...**

**I don't own anything...but I did get my med school place...I'm gonna be a doctor :) scary huh?**

Life outside the window flew by, nothing but a high speed blur. _Whoever said the first cut is the deepest...lied_ Callie told herself as she looked around the empty carriage; just another half an hour and she'd reach the airport. Every muscle in her body ached, every nerve screamed, and she used every ounce of strength she had left to ignore them. How was it fair that gravity seemed to be against her, somehow altered so that wherever she was, she felt its force, its unrelenting pull. Except Callie's gravity didn't pull her towards the floor, it drew her, coerced her, dragged her, slowly, always back to the same place, always back to the same person, back to her, back to the lie. As beautiful of a lie as it had been Callie knew she couldn't go back. Seattle had been a chapter in her life, an amazing one, but still, it was over, and she knew it was time to go home and start a new page.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey" Mark greeted Teddy, pleasantly surprised to see his... he wasn't sure what she was, but he was pleased to see her all the same.

"Hey yourself" Teddy smiled, brushing her long blonde hair back over her shoulders,

"Wanna go grab a nightcap?" she asked hopefully.

Though they'd only been on three dates, Mark Sloan was quickly becoming one of her favourite ways to spend her time. He was surprisingly an amazing listener, and seemed to share her values. Teddy Altman was not one to let herself presume or hope, the feelings she'd had for Owen Hunt had taught her that, but with where she and Mark stood right now she was happy, and definitely liked the direction they were headed in.

"Nightcap, sure, sounds great" Mark smiled, twirling the chart in his hands, "Meet you in the lobby in ten?" he enquired.

"Okay" she replied with a nod,

"Okay then" he confirmed smiling as they went their separate ways to collect their things.

Sat in a cosy booth at the back of Joe's, Teddy took a swig of her beer before looking to the man sat opposite her.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, peeling a bar mat, enjoying the company she was in.

"Honestly?" Mark replied, "Crappy" he paused, his expression suddenly pained. "I had to tell Torres that perky-peds is doing the dirty on her. Totally sucked; they were all happy, sappy, loved up y'know? I feel like crap for having to be the one to pee on their bonfire, but she's my best friend; she had to know." Teddy stared at him, for once not even noticing his devilishly good looks, or his strong skilled hands tracing circles into the wood of their table.

"Wait Arizona?" she asked dumbfounded, "You're telling me that _Arizona Robbins_ was cheating on Callie?"

"Hard to believe huh? Looks like she had all of us fooled there."

Teddy just couldn't believe the sweet peds surgeon, who had befriended her when she needed it the most, was capable of such a thing. "Well...Who told you Mark? I mean are you certain?"

"Heard it myself" he replied sombrely.

"You heard her...having sex...with someone else?" Teddy asked horrified. The tiniest hints of a smile played at his features before just as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished.

"No, caught her calling them at the nurses' station."

"Well what did she say?!"

"Umm" Mark thought back to the conversation he'd heard earlier that day...

_*"Oh my...I bet that feels amazing!_

_... I'd love to! I mean Calliope is amazing but she's never..._

_Oh...this weekend? Sure I'd love to see you again..._

_I doubt that, it took me weeks to get the last time out of my mind!_

_Great! Listen, could we keep this our little secret, just for now?..._

_Super...Kenzie you are amazing..._

_See you then...I'll look forward to it...*_

Teddy sat in silence, stunned. She stared at the plastic surgeon's face, watching him take a deep pull on his bottle, as he recounted informing his best friend of news that would end her relationship, his eyes filled with pain. Something inside Teddy was screaming at her to do something, to get up and stop this gross injustice, stop two of her friends from throwing away something that meant so much to both of them. When the shock passed she was surprised by the calm edge to her own voice.

"Mark, Kenzie is Arizona's friend over in DC" she paused unsure of how to put this into words, "She's married with three kids...to a guy."

"Well I heard what I heard" Mark insisted, "It happens, one minute it's white picket fences, then boom... you're playing for the all girls side. I mean look at Torres, me and her we used to..."

"Mark" Teddy interrupted. "Arizona told me this afternoon that Dr Kenzie was working on regenerating bone mass; she was planning to take Callie to see a leg her procedure saved as a surprise this weekend."

Mark felt his stomach hit the floor as she slammed his bottle to the table, causing several people to stop and look over at the two surgeons, now huddled close together over their table in the booth, a horrified look in their eyes. "But last time was amazing, she couldn't get it out of her head" Mark quoted waving his hands for effect.

"Arizona visited DC last year" Teddy informed him, not even daring to think how her new friend must be feeling at that moment, accused of a crime she didn't commit, "She saw her work there, spent half an hour when I first moved hear raving over how many child amputations could be avoided, if the method clears the trials."

"_Shit"_ was the only reply Mark managed, as he rubbed his temples.

"Hey" Teddy interrupted him softly, reaching over to take one of his large hands in her own, "Just call them explain. Those two are made for each other, they'll get past this. It was all just one big misunderstanding, and you were just trying to look out for Callie, they'll know that" she soothed him.

"Teddy it might not be quite _that_ easy." He looked her dead in the eyes, his expression harrowed. "Callie's getting on a plane in less than two hours to fly home." When Teddy's expression didn't change he realised she had no idea where home was for Callie. "Teddy her family's in Spain."

"Oh Shit" was the only reply he received.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Arizona?" Teddy called again into the hardwood of the blonde's apartment door, "We know you're in there, come on out, we need to talk to you...it's important."

"We've been at this for fifteen lousy minutes now" Mark complained, "She's not coming out".

"So what do you suggest we do? Just leave her in there, alone, feeling like hell?"

"No" Mark countered giving a quizzical look whilst taking her hand and leading her back from the doorway, I suggest we do this...He took a step back then leapt forward his shoulder colliding neatly with the wood, bursting it open.

"Impressive" Teddy gave him a quick smile before they both hurried into the dark apartment. Flipping on the lights as they passed through the lounge and into the kitchen, they found no sign of Arizona, "Damn" Teddy cursed as she started looking around the kitchen for clues as to where she might be.

"Got her" Marks muffled call came from across the hall in the bedroom, spinning on heel Teddy jogged to join him. "Arizona, honey?" he said to the heap laid across the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress he brushed the blonde curls back from her face to reveal her bloodshot eyes are tear stained cheeks. "Arizona, I need to talk to you, something bad has happened and I think it might be my fault". Hearing Mark blame himself registered somewhere deep in Arizona's brain, bringing her back to awareness through the thick fog she felt pressing down on her brain.

"You're too late" she said, her tone empty as she sat upright on the bed, feeling shaky and barely strong enough to support her own weight. "She's already left me Mark, and none of this is your fault, this is... Calliopes fault, this was her choice" just saying that name, the one that used to bring her so much joy now hurt so bad. Arizona was suddenly angry, hear was Mark, Calliope's best friend, blaming himself, feeling bad or her selfish actions.

"Arizona" he said again, his voice thick with concern, as he gave Teddy, who was now leant against the door frame a meaningful glance. "I have something to tell you and I need you to listen to me, and really hear me" his voice was calm, the same tone he used when talking to his patients about the risks of a surgery. Arizona recognised the tone but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Did Callie say why she left?" he asked, watching Arizona as she just shook her head. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before he began to explain. "Arizona, you know I love Callie" he stopped as her expression became horrified,

"She left me...for you?" she whimpered.

"No, no" Teddy jumped in, seeing Mark wasn't doing a great job she moved to crouch on the floor by Arizona. "Arizona, you're my friend, you noticed I was hurting when nobody else did, and you decided to fix me...and you did, and I am so grateful for that" she paused giving Arizona a reassuring smile, "So because you're my friend I'm just going to tell you okay, I'm just going to say it all now".

"Say what?" Arizona whispered her blue eyes blurry with tears.

"When you called Doctor Kenzie by the nurses' station today, Mark overheard. He thought you were having an affair, and he told Callie, he was just trying to look out for his best friend Arizona, he had no idea he was wrong, and he never meant for any of this."

Sloan held his breath as he watched the peds surgeon absorb the news that had just been given to her; seeing her this heartbroken made him realise how much she loved Callie, how the two of them were perfect for each other, because as he reminded Torres on a regular basis she was just as bad. Arizona's head spun, she thought back to what Mark could have heard, and told Calliope, at the nurses' station that day...

_*"So I placed the splints, and watched as the little girl who was told she never would walk again, gets up and starts walking around her room"_

Oh my...I bet that feels amazing!

_Ari, you have to see this kid walking on the bones that I grew...just two weeks after surgery!_

I'd love too! I mean Calliope is good, but she's never...

_I hear her cartilage research is going well. Look why don't you come this weekend Arizona, I really want you to see this._

Oh...This weekend, sure I'd love to see you again.

_This is going to top the preliminary I showed you last year by a long shot._

Oh, I doubt that! It took me weeks to get last time out of my mind.

_Well I'm flattered. Hey, why not bring Calliope with you, I bet she'd love to see this, it might even help with her cartilage regeneration programme._

Great! Can we keep it our little secret for now?

_Let me guess, you want to surprise that girl of yours? No problem_

Super, Kenzie you're amazing.

_Wait till you see my work this time before you judge...see you at weekend._

See you then, I'll look forward to it. *

"Calliope thinks I cheated on her?" Arizona asked, as what had happened began to sink in.

"Arizona, I, it was...I'm truly sorry" Mark said, hanging his head, feeling terrible what he had put two people he was close to through.

"But why didn't she talk to me?" Arizona continued tears leaking from her eyes, making trails of makeup down her already stained cheeks, "Why didn't she trust me, or even give me a chance to explain. Why didn't she fight for our relationship, how could she just walk away, even if she thought I was...having an affair".

"I can't imagine how you must feel, but we need to stop Callie before she goes home, and to do that we have to leave now..." Teddy informed her trying to spur her into action. Arizona remained frozen, sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Why did she just run away" she asked again, this time her voice was just a whisper. Teddy opened her mouth to speak but Mark held up his hand. He had created this mess, and it was his job to fix it, to fix this all of it, for his best friend.

"Arizona, I know you're hurt, and you're mad at Callie for just leaving, and I'm not gonna sit here and say how she handled this was right. But..." he paused for effect, "Callie has been through so so, _so_ much. With George, then Erica, then her parents, and it damaged her Arizona, it scared her, it hurt her, and for a while it un-Callied her... And the truth...the truth is, I had no idea how to deal with it. Arizona it was only when she met you that she found herself again, that she let herself trust despite all the crap that has happened to her. You made her believe again, that she could be happy, and you made her the happiest I have ever seen her. I know you're hurting, but right now Arizona, and trust me I know Callie, she will be dying. She'll be all alone, thinking the one person she trusted, the girl who was meant to give her that fairytale ending betrayed her, and after everything else she's been through, I don't know if she can cope with that." He looked Arizona dead in the eye, hoping to god she was seeing his point, "She's getting on a plane to Spain, this mess is all my fault, and... I'm just worried that once she gets out there she's gonna try and shut this down, start a fresh, and we need to stop her before she does that. Arizona, you need to show her that her fairytale isn't a lie, that she's still the princess and you choose her. You need to catch her, because if she falls again, no one is going to be able to put her back together." He stopped and held his breath waiting, as the pretty surgeon wiped the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, her blue eyes looking directly into his own.

"We need to get to the airport" she declared, her voice was quiet but the look of pure determination on her face spoke multitudes... "Now".


	3. Fairytale

**AN: So here we are, the final fun filled chapter. Hope everyone has much fun reading this as I did writing it :).**

**I don't own Callie and Ari, or Mark and Teddy... I just like to mess with them :).**

Glancing in his rear-view mirror, at the sobbing blonde in his back seat, Mark Sloan put the pedal to the metal of his Audit TT, thankful it was night time and the roads were quiet. Cardiothoracic surgeon Teddy Altman rode shotgun and seeing the pain written all over Mark's face as he blamed himself for the mess they were currently in. She slipped her hand over his as it rested on the gearshift. He gave her a tired smile, as just for a second he enjoyed the comfort, before his mind whirled back to the inevitable; they were an hour and a half away from the airport, and Callie's flight departed in just forty minutes.

Sighing he yanked his cell phone from his pocket, he knew Arizona had tried to call Callie's cell at least twenty times before they'd left, so he didn't try again. Alternating between navigating the road ahead and looking at the tiny screen as he tapped out a message, he typed:

_1 hour 30 to airport if I punch it. Flight leaves 40min._

Glancing again in his rear-view, he checked Arizona wasn't watching before he slowly dropped the phone into Teddy's lap, jostling her from gazing out of the window. She gave him a sorrowful glance before she typed back her own message:

_Then this is pointless. It's better we tell her now._

Wordlessly he nodded and pulled the car onto the sidewalk, letting it roll to a stop before he turned around in his seat.

"Arizona" he said, his tone gentle. She looked up, her blue eyes puffy and sore, her expression fearful, as if she knew exactly what he was about to say but couldn't bare to hear it.

"Why are we stopping?"

Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat before staring down at his lap to continue.

"We're over an hour from the airport" he paused, guilt gnawing at his insides,

"Arizona, Callie's flight leaves in just over half an hour, we're so sorry." Teddy finished for him, her eyes full of sadness and regret.

The car was silent, mark looked at Teddy wondering what they should say, if anything at all to begin to fix this. A few more seconds ticked by, all three of them frozen in an awkward limbo, none of them daring to even move. Just as the plastic surgeon opened his mouth to speak, a small but determined voice from the back seat beat him to it, "Take me to the airport."

"Arizona..." he started softly, not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had

"Damn it Mark Sloan!" she erupted from the backseat, "If I could survive all those years in the school yard with my name, I can damn well get you to listen to me."

"Arizona, Callie won't be there" Teddy tried, neither of them wanted to see the peds surgeon suffer unnecessarily, when they arrived and the plane had gone.

"..airport" her voice was unusually full of authority, daring them to disagree, "please" she added in a less menacing tone; even under the circumstances she found it difficult to be too harsh on her friends.

"Okay then" Sloan agreed compliantly, pulling the car back onto the road, merely shrugging at Teddy when she turned to eyeball him.

Arizona sat back in her seat, feeling no sense of satisfaction that the battle had been won; after all why did she want to go to the airport and stand alone on an empty runway with Calliope already hundreds of miles away? She buried her head in her hands, trying to quiet the fresh wave of tears threatening to escapie her eyes. As she sat in the tiny leather back seat of Mark's sports car, she knew only one thing; for better or for worse, she was going to that airport.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Oh come on!"Callie groaned staring at the departures board, thirty minute delays were not what she needed tonight. Just as she was about to plonk back down into an uncomfortable plastic airport chair, her flight number on the big plasma turned green, and a computerised female voice informed all the passengers to head towards their gate.

Picking up her holdall, the orthopaedic surgeon manoeuvred her way through the busy building, her mind working overtime just to keep her feet moving in the right direction, her heart breaking. She handed the flight attendant her boarding card and passport, pushing back her tears as she took once last long look around the busy airport before stepping off the terminal.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The tyres of the silver Audi squealed, as it skidded to a halt outside the main airport entrance. Adrenaline alone fuelling her fatigued muscles Arizona immediately dived out the door, pushing Teddy out before her through the tiny door. Mark jumped out the other side, and looked around frantically, wondering what the hell to do with his car. Spotting a young porter in a bright red uniform standing idly by his trolley he saw his chance,

"Hey, big guy!" he ran over to the young man, "Name's Doctor Mark Sloan, Trauma and emergency medicine" he lied, "Have to attend to an urgent...medical emergency in there", he slammed the keys of the Audi into one of the porter's hands, and a hundred dollar bill into the other. Seeing the note the young man's eyes lit up.

"I'll umm...park her in the emergency lot for you Sir, and leave the keys behind the desk."

"Good man!" Mark called, barely pausing to clap him on the back as he sprinted after his fellow surgeons.

"Flight 249 to Madrid!" Arizona yelled, gasping for breath as she slammed her hands onto the information desk, making the portly woman behind it jump at the sound.

"Mamn, we're sorry for the delay, however the flight was cleared to leave ten minutes ago."

"Gate?!" Arizona demanded her blue eyes wide, her tone urgent.

"21A" the woman replied confused as Arizona and Teddy sprinted away from her desk. Sighing she returned to her paperwork.

"Excuse me!" A loud male voice boomed, causing her again to look up. This time she was faced by a handsome older man jogging towards her, "I'm looking for two blondes" he wheezed, obviously out of breath from running. Dumbfounded by all the sudden outbursts she simply pointed in the direction the women had ran in.

"Thank you!" he yelled over his shoulder as he too sprinted off. _Strange, strange night_ she thought to herself.

Bounding towards gate 21A Mark immediately saw, or rather heard Arizona and Teddy, who seemed to be locked into some sort of disagreement with a woman in an airport uniform. Seeing he was going to need to take control of the situation, he slowed his pace, trying to steady his breathing as he listened to the conversation while he approached.

"I have to get on that plane!" Arizona was all but crying.

"I'm sorry mamn but..." the attendant replied before Teddy cut her off,

"We are doctors and we are damn well..." Mark arrived just on the nick of time.

"Ladies, ladies" he interrupted giving the now livid flight attendant his most charming smile. "What seems to be the problem, why aren't you two on that plane stabilising my patient?!" he demanded.

"Because this...this, horrible, mean..." Arizona began before teddy elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Interns" Mark explained to the flight attendant, rolling his eyes for effect, "Now pardon me miss" he addressed her again, flashing her another Sloan special, earning a grin in return. "My name's Doctor Mark Sloan, Seattle Grace- Mercy west head of emergency medicine. These are my interns, Doctors Altman and Robbins, and we need access to that plane, there has been a serious medical issue on board."

The woman looked at him, unsure, and opened her mouth to protest before he continued,

"Look," he paused to glance down at her name tag, "Brenda" he said with an over-zealous smile, "I would hate to have to go over your pretty little head on this one, your director is a personal friend of mine, and we both know how he hates to be disturbed" he said, his tone slightly patronising as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "How is Tommy nowadays?" he asked the now terrified looking woman, beginning to punch in numbers.

"Wait!" she cried, "You can go through, but the plane might already be on the runway." She barely had time to finish as the doctor and 'his interns' flew past her.

Teddy looking back over her shoulder called to Mark "How the hell do you personally know the director of Intra-air?" he gave her a wry smile as they continued sprinting down the tunnel...

"I don't."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Teddy almost crashed right into Arizona as she stopped abruptly when they reached the flight deck. Mark pulled up behind them, cursing as he followed their eye lines to the blue and red Intra-air jet that thundered down the run way, before lifting into the sky.

Mark and Teddy could barely watch as Arizona ran forward a few more paces, her arms outstretched as if to catch the departing craft and pluck it from the air. As the noise of the engines died and the air became still she dropped where she stood to knees, then folded forward, her head in her hands, as she sobbed uncontrollably into the hard concrete ground.

They had been so, so tantalisingly close, she had so, so nearly saved Callie, saved their relationship, saved herself. She gave in to her tears, no longer caring if her friends watched from where they stood just feet away. Nothing mattered anymore; nothing mattered now that Calliope was gone.

A voice from behind her made her jump.

"Mamn?" the male voice enquired.

"She's with us, we're medics" Mark quickly explained.

"Uhuh" replied the husky voice, "Well you missed the party, patient left in an ambulance few minutes back." He gave Mark a concerned look and motioned to the small blonde woman, half sat half slumped on the flight deck, "he's going to be fine" he added, hoping to comfort her.

"Thank you for informing us" Mark replied, "We've got this from here."

The air traffic controller simply nodded, and Arizona listened to his shuffled footsteps as he walked away.

The night was quiet again, Teddy and Mark simply stared into the dark while Arizona remained on the floor, her tears falling into wet pools, as her heart broke silently.

"Arizona?!" One glorious voice shattered the silence, a voice Arizona would know anywhere, one she could pick out from a million others in a heartbeat. She laughed, a small broken chuckle erupted through her tears, not only was her heart breaking, she was suddenly delusional. Calliope was miles away by now, headed halfway across the...

"Arizona!!" the voice, more urgent this time broke her thoughts. Terrified she would be disappointed, but unable to resist she sat up and turned around.

"Calliope!" she choked, Teddy and Sloan gasped, then sighed in relief as Arizona stood up to run towards the woman she loved. She'd only taken a few steps forward, before she again came to an abrupt halt. Calliope's face did not mirror her own, her eyes weren't filled with joy, there was no smile on her face, she looked the most hurt and angry Arizona had ever seen a person look in her entire life.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?_" _she almost spat the words. Arizona froze, taken off guard by her tone as all the adrenaline drained from her system, all the climax then anticlimax of the night leaving her suddenly feeling weak and helpless.

"What the hell are you doing here Torres?" Mark burst out, gesturing towards the sky.

"Old guy broke his ankle climbing the stairs to the cabin, I stayed behind to stabilise the fracture and keep him calm until the paramedics got here" she explained, her dark eyes empty, her tone matter of fact.

"Calliope...I didn't, I wouldn't... I would never, or could never cheat on you." With that Arizona crumpled back down to the floor, air burning her lungs, as physically and emotionally exhausted, she fought to breathe between the bone shattering sobs.

Watching the whole scene horrified, seeing Callie open her mouth to protest Mark quickly jumped in again,

"Cal I was wrong" he admitted, "She hasn't been cheating on you, she'd never cheat on you. I heard wrong, and I am so, so sorry Callie. I was just trying to protect you." His voice trailed off as she stared back at him, her brown eyes filling with tears, her expression shocked and angry.

"It was Doctor Kenzie on the phone" Teddy explained, her voice soft "She was arranging to take you to see her bone mass regeneration clinic this weekend, as a surprise."

In that moment, just the four of them, standing alone in the dark on the airfield, Callie Torres realised she had never hated herself as much as she presently did.

Arizona was innocent, she had never betrayed her, never done anything but love her, and she'd almost thrown that away, without so much as an explanation, without even giving her a chance to explain. Not even a goodbye.

Looking down at her whole world crumpled onto the floor, sobs shaking her so hard that her body jumped in reaction to each, Callie, strong and calm Callie Torres... broke.

"Arizona" she half whispered moving to crouch down beside her. Sensing they needed time alone, Teddy and Mark looked from each other back to the two sobbing women, and turned to walk a few hundred yards back, giving them some privacy.

"I really messed up again didn't I?" Callie asked, unsure of how to even begin to fix thing. Arizona looked up, and nodded, smiling through her sobs, she took Callie's face in her hands.

"You...hic...You left...hic....me" she choked out, "I know baby" Callie said, wrapping her arms around her, sitting down beside her to pull her onto to her lap and off the cold floor. Arizona buried her face into Callie's shoulder, shivering in her warm arms after a night out in the cold with nothing but a t-shirt on.

"You didn't even...hic...give me the chance to...hic...explain" she continued, barely holding back the sobs, "You just...just upped and left me...and I had no idea...hic...what I'd done."

"I am so sorry, so, so sorry Ari. Just the thought, of you being with, with anyone but me...and it wasn't the jealousy, it was you, Arizona, you're my whole world, you're my life...and I just couldn't" Callie swallowed down a sob, as she fought to continue, "I couldn't hear you say it..." her voice was barely a whisper, "I couldn't hear it Ari, not from you, Erica and George sure, but not you Arizona."

"It's okay" Arizona told her, moving her hair out of her eyes as she began to sob, "Calliope, I understand. You...You...couldn't deal with another un-happy ending"

"Not with you" Callie confirmed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Not an ending without you Arizona, I needed...I need a happy ending, with you, and me, and us riding off into the sunset" she choked again on the tears that unusually for her overwhelmed her.

"And you'll get it" Arizona promised, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder she whispered "We'll get it".

"I don't deserve you Ari, I don't deserve this. Look at you, god I am so, so sorry."

"Calliope, promise me just one thing" Arizona asked, her voice strained as exhaustion completely set in, now that she was safe once again, back where she belonged, back in Calliopes warm strong arms.

"Anything" Callie insisted.

"You are free to leave me whenever you wish Calliope, although you know that's never what I want...but promise me, promise you'll never ever leave me again without talking to me first. Never walk away from our relationship on what somebody else says, if you walk away Calliope, walk away because of what I say...nobody else."

"I promise baby, I promise" Callie replied, holding her close as her eyes closed and sleep threatened to drag her under.

"Good" she said, a small smile pulling at the corners or her mouth, "Because I'm never gonna say anything to let you walk away...Looks like you're stuck with me."

They both laughed through their tears, "I love you" they said exactly in synch, which only generated even more bleary-eyed giggling.

**Before anyone asks for more, or adds this to their story alert, this is now complete. HOWEVER, if you like my writing style I have two more Calzona stories, so give them a try. My long fic, 'All that Matters...' could very easily be read as a direct continuation from this point...So if you want more of this, I'll see you there. Be sure to drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing ;) xxx**


End file.
